


There Will Come a Time

by m0rkl



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Past Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0rkl/pseuds/m0rkl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, that’s interesting.” The man gave a humorless laugh and sank into a chair at the Bookman’s table. His eyes were focused on the red headed teen by the fire. “Some people might accuse you of getting soft you know.”</p>
<p>Bookman would deny that until the end time. Getting soft would give the implication of a heart. Bookman have no need for such things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Will Come a Time

            The fire glowed warm in the main area of the inn. Bookman sat at a table, thumbing through his apprentice’s journal, making sure he was taking down records correctly. He never thought he would have to do this again. It was tedious and more than a little frustrating, but this young teen learned quickly. He wouldn’t have to check over his work like this much longer. The Bookman was satisfied with his decision to take in this child from the streets, but he knew others might think otherwise. Closing the journal, he watched his apprentice sit by the fire, listening to the stories that the other inn patrons told. Behind him, Bookman could feel someone approaching.

            “Well, that’s interesting.” The man gave a humorless laugh and sank into a chair at the Bookman’s table. His eyes were focused on the red headed teen by the fire. “Some people might accuse you of getting soft you know.”

            “It’s a mere coincidence.” He said passively. “You’re making a stretch.”

            “Am I?” The man grinned, slowly settling into a comfortable position, not unlike a cat. “Red hair can’t be that common.”

            “What do you want?” Bookman didn’t bother to look the newcomer in the eye. He didn’t feel it necessary to acknowledge the man any more than he had to. The red headed boy by the fire glanced at his senior and the stranger who had come to sit next to him. ‘ _Remain where you are.’_ Bookman told him with just a pointed look.

            “Have you always been this crabby? Or is your age getting to you?” Snorted the man. The scent of wine was heavy on his breath.

            “You very well know I’ve always been this way, age is irrelevant.” Bookman scrutinized the man out of the corner of his eye. “I’m sure you can agree with that.”

            “I won’t argue with you there.” Pulling small gold case from his jacket, the man took out a cigarette and put it between his lips. “You know, you could still learn how.”

            “Learning magic of that sort goes against the laws of being a Bookman.”

            “It didn’t stop him.” He flicked open his lighter, starting a burning glow at the end of his cigarette.

            “And you witnessed what became of him. He got too involved.” The image of a certain person crossed both of their minds. A long sigh came from the man.

            “Well, then you might not like the reason I’m here.” Finally, Bookman turned to look the man in the face. He was smirking. “What, you think I just happened to stumble upon you and decided to pop in for a friendly chat?” Crossing him arms over his chest, the man laughed. One hand slid into his jacket, reaching for two small objects located in an interior pocket. “I came because these told me too.” He removed his hand from his jacket slowly. Within his fist were two glowing green crystals. Innocence.

            “The both of us?” There was only the slightest hint of disbelief in his voice.

            “Stranger things have happened.” Replied the man.

            “Why should I take those from you? If you return them to the Order no one will know.”

            “I’m offended, Bookman.” His words dripped with sarcasm. “You think I would just neglect my job like that?”

            “You just don’t want to have to return to the Order.” The man tossed his head back and laughed, one corner of his grin disappearing under his mask.

            “Take them. You don’t have to use them yet and I certainly won’t ask you to go to the Order, but they could save your life you know. There isn’t anyone to call off the akuma for you anymore.” The innocence was gripped securely in his palm. “Besides, you spent an awful long while watching their side. Shouldn’t you observe from the other now?”

            The Bookman didn’t respond. He simply watched his junior with a blank expression. For a while, they sat in silence, the red haired man continued to smoke until a little gold golem flew by and chomped at its burning embers.

            “All done Tim?” He asked somewhat rhetorically, knowing the golem couldn’t respond with more than a nod. Turning to the Bookman, Cross sighed. “Just take it, will you? It’ll come in handy, trust me.” Holding out his fist, the general waited until Bookman held out a hand. The two crystals dropped into his palm, one glowing more vibrantly as it touched him. Even in its raw form, Bookman could tell that he would be able to synchronize with this innocence. But for now, the crystals were tucked safely into a hidden pocket of his shirt.

            “You should leave.” Said the Bookman, though Cross had already stood up.

            “Yeah, it’s about time I head out. This place isn’t really my scene anyhow.” Timcampy landed silently on top of the redhead’s wide brimmed hat, curling its tail in like a cat. “Maybe I’ll see you again, old man. Maybe not. I never much liked you Bookman anyways.” Then he disappeared and Bookman was left once again left with the quiet chatter of the inn and the warm glow reflected on his junior’s young face.

            He couldn’t lose another successor to this war. If he did, history would never forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered how Bookman and Lavi came about their innocence. Also I just like hinting about Past!Allen being the former Bookman Junior. Do we know when Lavi got his innocence? I forget if that was in one of the timelines Hoshino gave, but I doubt they kind of just stumbled upon it by chance.


End file.
